This invention relates to a waist-twisting leisure bike, particularly to one provided with a first lateral frame and a second lateral frame connected pivotally with each other so that the first and the second lateral frame can rotate freely to each other to let a rider twist the waist to control moving direction of the bike.
Riding a bike is a kind of leisure exercise by pedaling to move a chain to rotate a rear wheel so as to run a bike forward. Then the direction of a bike is controlled with a handle. From the standpoint of human dynamic exercise effect, riding a bike is to strengthen the heart and lung of a rider by repeating pedaling. Although there are many kinds of bikes, their purpose for riding is to train hand muscles, arm muscles and leg and foot muscles in addition to strengthens heart and lung. But the waist of a rider is not trained. Further, common running machines and exercise machines are used at a same spot, not moving, impossible to enjoy outdoor exercise.
The purpose of the invention is to offer a waist-twisting leisure bike, which includes a front body frame, a rear body frame and a lateral frame. The lateral frame consists of a first lateral frame connected to the first body frame and a second lateral frame connected to the second body frame, having more than one layer of the frame. The first and the second lateral frame are connected pivotally together and a lock member is provided at the connecting location so as to lock the two frames immovable or unlocked to let them rotate freely to each other. Further, another lock member is provided at the front fork base and the front fork tube to lock the front fork tube immovable or unlock to let it movable, When the two lateral frames are unlocked, a rider can twist the waist to control moving direction of the bike so that a rider can train the waist in riding the bike.